


Reunited

by tyrusshipper



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Crossover, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Multi, Original Character(s), idea that just popped into my head, riverdale later on, sortof canon, tagging is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrusshipper/pseuds/tyrusshipper
Summary: Eli Spellman shows up in town to find her long lost twin sister but did she know she was gonna fall for a mortal





	1. leaving riverdale

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This justed popped into my head so I thought this would be a good concept and also my celebrity crush on Lachlan Watson is also a key factor lol the crossover will be later on in the story this will be a long story. this shortly after Nick went into hell with Lilith so yeah and Eli doesn't know they are a witch bye enjoy reading

**Leaving Riverdale**

**Eli's Diary**

**  
**

Tonight is when I leave Riverdale to find my sister and my aunts in the town of Greendale. All I know about the town of Greendale is that Grundy was murdered there.But before I leave we are gonna celebrate my leaving with all  my friends and the serpents all going  to pops and The night I pass down my serpent crown. I'm getting ahead of myself lets start with the morning of my last day in Riverdale. I woke on time thank god for my brother Jughead's girlfriend Betty I would Never get anywhere on time if she wasn't looking out for me and Juggie and that's why I had decided to pass down the crown to Betty jugs not going to like it but she is what the serpents need and Jughead is gonna be mad when i tell him I'm taking Sadie to Greendale with me  I can't leave her behind we grew up together she was left with me as a baby and she was a kitten so therefore she is going with me anyway i gotta go to school Love,Eli Spellman

* * *

**Eli's Pov**

 

Eli time to get up. Betty shakes me awake I throw the pillow at her and roll over and go back to sleep then she pours me a cup of coffee then I'm instantly awake, That cheating! I say Well get up when I tell you then. She says Where's Juggie? I ask he already left with Archie get ready and eat then we will leave. okay? Sure i say So I take a shower get dressed deciding on a black crop top black high waisted shorts a pair of black fishnets my thighhighs and my perfect serpent crown [Serpent crown](http://lyrisdesign.com/our-portfolio/accessories/serpent-crown/) and my serpent jacket even tho I'm not supposed to wear it but who gives a fuck then eat a bowl of cereal and of course Betty comments on my outfit saying I'm gonna get in trouble for wearing my skin but whatever then we are driving to school on my motorcycle then we arrive at hell I mean Riverdale High. Juggie is waiting at our lockers since me and Betty's lockers are next to eachothers. What are you wearing! Jughead yells at me Choni coming my rescue say together she can wear what she wants Jughead even tho he is younger them me he has always been protective of me across the hall Varchie is being Varchie  I look at them with jealousy i had a growing crush on Archie for like forever but her was always out of reach.Are you excited to move to Greendale Eli? Cheryl asks pulling my attention back to the conversation Yes, I lie the truth is that I'm terrified to move to greendale Riverdale is all I know Then Toni pulls something out of her jacket pocket and is a serpent necklace [The necklace Toni and Cheryl give Eli](https://www.amazon.com/Riverdale-Southside-Serpents-Pendant-Necklace/dp/B07B9FJQ8N) She says its from Cheryl and her Thanks you guys I say 

**Flashforward to the party at Pop's**

 

Me and the gang show up to pops early so we can celebrate as friends before everyone shows up so we sit in the booth drinking ours milkshakes I'm gonna miss it gonna be just the 5 of us.

You seem quite Eli what's up V asks

Just thinking after tonight no more endless night at pop's just the 5 of us it gonna be alone in a whole new town. I say

did you forget that you can always text us or come home when ever greendale is just the town across sweetwater river you know that right Jughead asks

I know that Juggie I'm just gonna miss all of you I know I'm gonna pass my crown down to tho

Who? Betty asks You, I reply wow Betty says thanks Eli then every one starts poring in before i can answer  over all the night was fun pop tate even baked a cake with the serpents logo on it which was amazing pop tate was like a grandpa to me then its time for betty's corination where i pass down my crown and she puts on a serpent jacket

next thing I Know I'm in a Uber with my motercyle in the back of the truck with all of my stuff and Sadie in my lap asleep headed to the next chapter in my life

 


	2. First day in Greendale

**First Day in Greendale**

 

**Eli's POV**

 

As the Uber pulls up to Spellman Mortuary my heart leaps in to my throat this is gonna be my home for awhile. When the car stops I see people on the porch I shake Sadie up then go up to the porch to greet the family I never new I had. The first to introduce is my twin Sabrina she greets me with a hug are there a few tears shed yes but not from us from our Aunt Hilda who is next to introduce herself then my cousin I think Ambrose then my Aunt Zelda she sneers when i bring my motorcycle out of the back of the truck *eye roll* They help me get my stuff into the house. First thing I notice is that I get a satanic family vibe from the house. So me being me asked sarcastically so are you like the crazy people who praise Satan or whatever? Yes, it is part of our witch rituals Aunt Zelda said. Right because witches are totally real *eye roll* Anywayyy wanna go up to your room Eli? Sabrina asked (Satan bless her) Ambrose help bring my boxes back up to my room its nice and plenty of space for me toput all of my DIY decor and extra home decor I ask what was up with Aunt Zelda Ambrose is first answer (Switching a few words of the famous Harry Potter quote) Your a witch Eli What?! I say that's impossible witches aren't real. I say Maybe your powers didn't work in Riverdale Sabrina says That's possible Ambrose Says What are you guys talking about?!we will explain tomorrow but tomorrow you start at Baxter High and get to meet my friends Theo(damn their hot anyway sorry fangirling) Havey and Roz Okay then shew Ambrose girl talk time I say Ouch low blow he says as he walks out I close the door behind him Our cats like eachother it seems I say it does help me unpack? Sure Lots of questions asked I asked what Baxter High was like she said its like any other high school but my favorite teacher who is now the principal was killed then portrayed by the mother of demon then brought back to life Are either of your guyfriends single Harvey is dating Roz and Theo is single as far as I know. Okay then by the time we have done unpacked all my stuff we are just sitting on bed getting to know eachother so in summery (MAJOR SPOLIERS)Your ex is now dating your best friend and your boyfriend is trapped in hell wow and i thought my love life was complicated lol yeah don't forget how I was fooled by Lilith to start the apocalypse and thought she was Ms.Wardwell the whole time try having a crush on a guy and find out he was dating the music teacher okay thats messed up I've moved on tho I love your necklace thank you My best friends gave it to me before I left thats cool its getting late we should head to bed okay night Sabrina Night Eli she leaves then I'm alone with the cats so I put on a my cheer practice outfit (the mini black shorts and white and yellow shirts) then slip under the covers then go to sleep almost immediately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter comment on the errors i made and leave a kudos if you liked it sorry this was so short but I'm about to fall asleep I just needed to write this before writers block comes and bites me in the ass new chapter up tomorrow hopefully bye peeps

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading umm I will try to upload another chapter tomorrow or the day after depends bye go follow me on twitter @verygayfurry Sorry I rambled for the first Chapter I justed wanted to do a Chapter to know a little bit of Eli's Backstory also Eli is non-binary if there was any confusion on what their gender is lol Eli Spellman is based on myself oof ok I'm rambling bye thanks for reading


End file.
